


Proud Ginny

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Everyone's proud of Ginny, but she's proud of her new wife.





	Proud Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 605: Proud.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Proud Ginny

~

Harry extended his hand and Ginny accepted it, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. “Everyone’s enjoying themselves,” he said as they twirled. 

“Naturally.” Ginny smiled. “Weasleys throw the best weddings.”

Inclining his head, Harry said, “That may be, but the fact everyone’s getting along is due to you. I’m proud of you.”

“That’s sweet. Thanks.” Ginny eyed her mother, who was looking on, crying and smiling. “Merlin! Mum’s at it again.” 

“Understandable. You’re married.” 

“Speaking of,” said Millicent, “may I cut in, dance with my wife?” 

Harry grinned at Millicent and stepped aside. “Of course. Brides take precedence.” 

~

“That conversation seemed…involved,” murmured Millicent as she spun Ginny away. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you know,” she said. “We were just plotting our affair. Now that I’ve married a woman, no one will suspect us of carrying on.” 

Millicent snorted. “I wasn’t criticising, just commenting.” Her fingers tightened on Ginny’s. “Although if you do start an affair with Potter, he and I will have words.” 

Ginny laughed, kissing her. “I’m so proud of you. There was a time you’d have lost your temper if I’d teased you like that.” 

Millicent hummed. “Well, you’ve married _me_ , so—”

“Good point.” 

~

“You should just leave when you’re ready,” said Ron. “Go.” 

Ginny, dancing with him, snorted. “Last I checked this was my wedding, so—”

“I’m not being mean, just hoping you’ll learn from our mistake.” Ron leaned in. “When Hermione and I got married, we announced we were leaving. People kept delaying us, wanting to congratulate us, wishing us a happy honeymoon—We couldn’t go for hours.” 

“Oh!” Ginny pursed her lips. “Maybe we _will_ just slip out when no one’s looking.” She smiled up at him. “I’m proud of you. That’s good advice!” 

Ron huffed. “It’s been known to happen.” 

~

“I dunno,” said Millicent when Ginny shared Ron’s suggestion. “Won’t everyone be upset?” 

“Or they’ll assume we couldn’t keep our hands off each other and had to leave immediately,” said Ginny, winking. 

“Hm.” Millicent drew her close, squeezing her bum before shifting her hands to Ginny’s waist. “Maybe, but we still owe our parents’ some warning.” 

“Agreed.” Ginny hummed. “But once _they_ know, let’s slip away so no one’s the wiser.” 

Millicent laughed softly. “You know, I may make a Slytherin of you yet.” 

“Don’t get too proud too soon.” Ginny winked. “Bidding the parents goodbye could take a while.” 

~

Actually, it took virtually no time, with Ginny’s parents even promising to announce their departure once they’d already gone. Hand in hand, Millicent and Ginny slipped out of the reception and ducked into a closet from where they Disapparated.

Millicent began disrobing the moment they arrived home. “Formal robes look okay, but they’re hot.”

“Mm,” agreed Ginny, eyeing her. “They certainly are.” 

Millicent frowned. “I know that look. We can’t! We’ve hotel reservations tonight.” 

“We’ll manage. First, I must fuck my hot wife, of whom I’m very proud,” said Ginny, tackling her into bed.

Millicent laughed. “Well, if you _must_.” 

~


End file.
